digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon (Mantled)
|level=Mega |jatype=Demon Lord |entype=Evil |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |debut= |from=NeoDevimonDigimon Masters |to=Daemon |slide=Seraphimon |java=Masami Kikuchi |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Bob Papenbrook |envan=(Adventure 02) |jacards= |encards= |n1=(En:) Demon[https://www.facebook.com/digimonmasters/photos/a.527399690642266/527400020642233 Digimon Masters Online Facebook: NEW Digimons for July 2013!] |n2=(Ko:) 마왕몬 Mawangmon |s1=Daemon |s2=Daemon (Ultra) |s3=Daemon X |s4=Seraphimon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Daemon (Mantled) is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". Attacks *'Evil Inferno'This attack retains its original name of "Flame Inferno" on . (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping' (Chaos Flare): Attack with a huge tower of flame. Design Etymologies ;Demon (Mantled) (デーモン（マント装備）) Official romanization given by and used in Japanese media. Some media leave out the "(Mantled)".Digimon Adventure 02. * . ;Daemon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and some other American English media. *Cacodaemon. Alternate spelling of . ;Creepymon Name used in Digimon World 3 and some other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 Creepymon is the third Digimon of the Fire Master. He is also available as a card. He is one of the five rare Digimon cards. He is black, needs 4 black S-Energy points to be summoned and has 10/10, but gets 10AP and 10HP for every card in both players' trash cans. Digimon World DS Mummymon can digivolve into Creepymon if Mummymon has Level 47+ and Spirit above 230+. Creepymon also appears at the Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Creepymon is #305, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 335 HP, 358 MP, 187 Attack, 160 Defense, 179 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Gladiator, and StatusBarrier traits. Creepymon digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode. In order to digivolve to Daemon, your Digimon must be at least level 67, with 50,000 Dark experience and 390 attack. Creepymon can also DNA digivolve from Myotismon and LadyDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 63, with 44,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Creepymon. Creepymon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Masters Daemon (Mantled) digivolves from NeoDevimon and can digivolve to Daemon (Beast Mode). Digimon Heroes! Demon (Mantled) digivolves from SkullSatamon and can digivolve to Demon. Digimon Soul Chaser Daemon (Mantled) digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to Daemon (Beast Mode). Notes and references